Conventional technology teaches a photosensitive composition that contains polyazide. The composition is an infrared absorber in a photo-crosslinkable binder. Examples of other useful polyazides include 2,4,6-triazido-s-triazine, 2,4-diazido-s-triazine, 2,4-diazido-6-methyl-s-triazine, 2,4,6-triazidopyrimidine, 2,4-diazido-6-methylpyrimidine, 2,4-diazido-6-phenylaminopyrimidine.
TATB, triaminotrinitrobenzene or 2,4,6-triamino-1,3,5-trinitrobenzene is an explosive that has a benzene ring structure with three nitro functional groups (NO2) and three amine (NH2) groups attached, alternating around the ring.
TATB is a powerful explosive that is slightly less powerful than RDX (i.e. 1,3,5-Trinitro-1,3,5-triazacyclohexane), but more than TNT). TATB is extremely insensitive to shock, vibration, fire, or impact. Since TATB is so difficult to detonate by accident, even under severe conditions, it has become preferred for applications where extreme safety is required. For example, the explosives used in nuclear weapons, where accidental detonation during an airplane crash or rocket misfiring would present extreme dangers.
TATB is normally used as the explosive ingredient in plastic bonded explosive compositions, such as a polymer-bonded explosive, also called PBX or plastic-bonded explosive. The explosive material is bound together in a matrix using a synthetic polymer.
Not all organic nitro compounds are used exclusively for explosives. A variation of the explosive used in dynamite, nitroglycerin, is also a medication used for heart failure, high blood pressure, and to prevent chest pain symptomatic of not enough blood flow to the heart (angina). Chest pain in men precedes or is accompanies a heart attack. It is taken by mouth, under the tongue, applied to the skin, or by injection into a vein. Compounds with even slight solubility in water often have applications in pharmaceutical chemistry and other biocompatible reactions.